


That One Time Karl Jacobs Almost Fucking Died

by jamessimpsforspencerreid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Other, Platonic Relationships, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Zombie Bite, idk how to tag normally im more creative, no beta we die like friend, this is their minecraft characters not the content creators, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamessimpsforspencerreid/pseuds/jamessimpsforspencerreid
Summary: read the title i dont knowwww im tired as shit okalso I'm literally a boykisser twitter please don't attack me thank
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if u followed me for haikyuu content v sorry but that will not be happening lol
> 
> KARLNAP /p BRAINROT
> 
> this is their mc characters and is not shippy unless u want it to be lol I don't fucking know

Karl was laying on the dirt, drifting in between the state of awake and asleep. A restless plane of existence, but it was better than thinking abt the zombie bite that was currently festering and infecting his body from its place on his side. Gods above and in between, it hurt. He didn't know how long he'd been there, dying in the forest, but it felt like both forever and just a moment. 

He felt like he could blink and wake up weeks later.

or die.

He felt- cold actually. Opening his glassy eyes, he saw that it was growing dark outside, the sun quickly being chased away by the bitter winds that were tearing through his hoodie. Not to mention that at night, mobs swarmed these woods in search of prey. He learned that the hard way on his first night out. 

The bite on his side flared with pain at the thought of how he got it, causing him to cry out in pain. As soon as the strangled yelp left his mouth, he froze, thinking of how he just gave every mob ~~and human~~ within 5 chunks a direct line to where he was. Inwardly cursing his own stupidity, he stood up. Or at least tried to.

Now he planned to walk to a different place so mobs wouldn't find him, but as soon as he stood the ground crumbled underneath him.

Of course he couldn't walk now, just lovely.

He sat, back to the tree, and resigned himself to another terrible night.

Well, or so he thought.

* * *

Sapnap was worried.

Well of course he was, his fucking fiancee had been missing for 2 weeks and 3 days.

And Sapnap had been hunting for him for what felt like an eternity, though he knew it had only been a week. Inwardly cursing himself for writing Karl's disappearance off as the man just needing space, he plowed through more branches, hacking down anything in his way. Thorny berry bushes snagged his legs, but he really couldn't care less. The guilt eating him from the inside hurt more.

Lost in his own swirling self-destructive thoughts, he almost missed the cry that came from his left. As soon as his ears registered the voice, Karl's voice, tunnel vision takes over and he crashes through the brush, mindlessly searching for the voice. 

It took far too long for him to find the other man, who was curled up against the tree. Presumably, asleep.

Or dead.

Oh gods what if he was dead.

"Karl!"

Rushing to the other man's side and quickly scooping him into his arms, Sapnap breathed a sigh of relief at the rise and fall of Karl's chest. He was alive.

"Sapnap?" Karl's voice was weak, barely there. 

"I'm here, lets take you home okay?" Sapnap rose, walking back to the general direction of his house. Karl was light, which worried him. But he can't focus on that right now, they have to get out of these woods.

"Sapnap-" 

"Hm?"

Karl sighs, snuggling closer to Sapnaps chest. 

"Nothing."

the zombie bite burns in his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapnap heaved a deep sigh, laced with all the pent-up exhaustion he had been ignoring for the past week. Karl was safe and asleep in his bed, all was right with the world.

But for some reason, he couldn't get rid of nagging worry in the back of his mind whispering that something was still wrong. The glassy look in Karl's eyes, how pale Karl was, his chapped dry lips, shaking breaths, and how fucking _warm_ Karl's forehead felt didn't really help. 

Of course, Sapnap could just ask him if he was sick. Slight problem with that plan though, Karl was asleep. Had been asleep since Sapnap brought him home and ushered him upstairs and into bed.

He felt too restless to do nothing, but there was nothing he could do.

Gods he fucking hated this. Karl could be dying for all he knew. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to check. 

Sapnap walked up the stairs and to the bedroom door almost on autopilot, opening the creaky door and walking silently to the bedside.

Karl looked peaceful, albeit feverish and sweating.

"Karl?" Sapnap reached out to stroke his fiancee's hair but hesitated slightly. He didn't want to disturb him.

"Sap?"

Well a bit too late for that.

The small man had opened his eyes and was blearily looking up at Sapnap. "What's going on?"

Sapnap stilled. He hadn't really thought this far ahead. Karl seemed lucid enough, but...

"Well- You have a pretty bad fever, and I'm kinda worried yknow?" The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them.

"So it is infected." Karl sighed, shutting his eyes once again.

"What's infected? What are you talking about?"

Wordlessly, Karl pushed aside the blankets and lifted the bottom of his hoodie to reveal an angry-looking bite mark swollen and leaking pus.

"Holy shit." Sapnap felt sick to his stomach. He'd seen his fair share of violence and death but this, this was different somehow. "You weren't going to tell me about this?" Anger swelled, overtaking his worries. It was stupid he knew, oh gods he knew how stupid he was acting. But he couldn't help it. He stood, pacing around the small room while Karl watched from the bed. "You could have fucking died Karl! Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" 

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just, didn't want you to worry." Karl's voice was soft, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"You didn't want me to worry? I've been worried sick you idiot!" Sapnaps throat was choked with the threat of oncoming tears, his vision blurring. 

"I'm sorry," Karl whispered, reaching out to Sapnap. Sapnap collapsed at the side of the bed, all anger dissipating at the sight of the tears in Karl's eyes.

"I'm sorry too Karl, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you.

"I just- I want to help you, Karl. You could die from this you know that right? I- I don't want you to die." All the emotions, the stress the anger the fear, all of it came to a tipping point and emerged in the form of hiccupping sobs.

"Sap... I'm not going to die on you okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Sapnap walked back into the room, carrying bandages and various potions. Karl was sitting up on the bed, his tattered hoodie pulled up to expose the wound.

"This is going to hurt a bit okay?" Sapnap murmured, tipping the regen potion and letting a few drops soak the bandage. Karl nodded, his lips drawn into a tight line.

Sapnap dabbed the soaked cloth to the bite, wincing slightly and the sizzling sound. He knew it was just the infection burning away, not Karls actual flesh, but the sound was horrendous. 

"You okay?"

Karl nodded, hissing slightly as Sapnap dabbed at the wound again. "I know, I'm sorry but it has to be cleaned out."

"I know," Karl said tightly.

"Just a bit longer, you got this,"

* * *

The worst was over, Karl was back asleep, wound wrapped nicely in sterile white cotton. He had chugged a health potion so all toxins had been purged for good. Sapnap was downstairs cooking a stew for when Karl would wake.

Life was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edits done :]


	3. conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look i dont fucking know tbh im rather pissed atm so I'm just trying to get this closed up and ended before I kill one of the characters off, I tend to do that when I'm upset.

two chapters is all, lemme know if u enjoyed lol


End file.
